


tipsy temptations

by imaginejolls



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Sex, F/F, Nicole has a big fat gay crush, i would describe it as more of a Friends with Benefits thing than anything romantic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: University AU in which Wynonna is a walking disaster and Nicole is too gay for this shit.





	tipsy temptations

For Nicole Haught was the University of Calgary an obvious choice. It is in the city she grew up in and it has a women’s hockey team. What else could she possibly wish for? She sent the application for a major in Law and Society, and she waited. She was pretty darn stoked when she found out she had been accepted. 

All was peachy: the campus, her classes, she even managed to find a few friends! That was until she met _her_. Wynonna Earp. Walking disaster who for some reason also looked like a Greek goddess. (Which was spot on, as Nicole later discovered Wynonna majored in Ancient and Medieval history that focuses heavily on the ancient Greece. Go figure.) 

Now, Wynonna has never done anything to Nicole personally per se - besides being ridiculously attractive - she was just so… infuriating. Cocky, confident asshole with fabulous hair. She always found her way into trouble, yet never seemed to be affected by the consequences. She was a notorious party girl. And it was at these parties that all of their interactions took place. Not that Nicole was any party animal herself, she just couldn’t say no to cold beer and hot girls. Tonight was no different. Nicole knew as soon as she stepped into her friend Janet’s apartment that Wynonna was there. Well, obviously, it is a party after all.

Wynonna was in the centre of all action, as per usual, wearing a top that revealed more than it hid. If Nicole’s cheeks suddenly grew red, it definitely wasn’t because of that. Nope, absolutely not. She needed a drink right this instance. 

 

Nicole was in the kitchen talking to a few people, a good mix of friends and strangers, when Wynonna walked in. Nicole rolled her eyes. Turning around slightly, she looked at her. In this proximity she could see Wynonna’s perfectly tousled hair, blushed cheeks and especially all that skin ever so clearly. 

“Sup, Haught?” Wynonna smirked, “See something you like?” 

“In your dreams, Earp,” she shot right back. A smile settled on her lips, she kind of enjoyed the banter. (Don’t tell anyone.) 

“I’ll see you in them,” Wynonna winked and having grabbed her drink of choise, promptly left the kitchen again. 

Nicole couldn’t forget that remark for days. What’s worse, she actually dreamt of Wynonna! What right does she have to think she’s the hottest shit around here and be _right_?! Unfair, absolutely unfair. 

 

The good thing about all of this was that Nicole didn’t meet Wynonna anywhere else except the parties. Yes, she saw her sometimes on the campus, or perhaps the library, but it was only in passing. Nicole could deal with that easily as opposed to spending most of the night in one apartment as her and her skimpy outfits that were ridiculously sexy. And it wasn’t like Nicole attended every single party there was. No, she was a bit picky. (And also not an alcoholic.) 

That was until one day Wynonna wound up at the hockey practice. Well, in the locker rooms after said practice. 

“Are you spying on me, Earp?” Nicole asked all sweaty and gross, with hair stuck to her forehead in a quite unattractive manner.

“Pffft, you wish. Not everything is about you, Haught,” Wynonna scoffed. “No, I’m waiting for my friend. Happy?” 

“Not at all.” Nicole began to strip off the sweat-drenched jersey. “Do you mind?” 

“Oh, no, please, continue,” Wynonna wagged her eyebrows. She looked ridiculous. 

“Gross.” 

“Tsk, as if you didn’t want a piece of this, Haught.” 

“Yeah keep telling yourself that.” Nicole then heard movement behind her back and when she turned around again, Wynonna was gone. She scoffed. 

 

When she saw Wynonna again, it was in a dorm room two floors below her own. She was wearing a simple tanktop and black ripped jeans. And yet she looked gorgeous. Not that Nicole didn’t find other girls attractive, she absolutely did. There was just something about Wynonna, something different. Probably all that snark. 

Nicole acknowledged her with a swift nod of her head as she walked past her to grab herself something to drink. The punch looked positively poisoned, so she settled for a soda for now. 

It didn’t take long for Wynonna to show up by her side, looking all effortlessly beautiful and also bored. 

“So, Nicole,” Wynonna purred, and Nicole tried to not roll her eyes immediately. The success was partial. “When will you finally take me to your room?” 

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Nicole sighed.

“You’re not drunk at all.” 

“Exactly.” 

 

Three shots of tequilla, two messy make out sessions, and minus one plaid shirt later, Nicole somehow found herself in Wynonna’s room. Being older, Wynonna was granted a room to herself, unlike Nicole who had to bear a roommate. It wasn’t so bad but it had its disadvantages. Bringing girls there only to find out her roommate was inside was one of them. Wynonna didn’t have to worry about it.

“Wait.” 

“What’s up, Haught?” 

“I didn’t know you were gay.” Nicole frowned in mild confusion. Thinking was hard when Wynonna was right _there_ and she smelled so good and her skin was so soft and- 

Wynonna laughed at her. It was a beautiful laugh. “I’m not, dumbass.” 

“But you kissed me?” 

“Yeah, because you’re hot,” she smirked. “Pun intended.” 

Nicole groaned. 

“It’s called being bisexual.” 

“Gotcha. So we _are_ gonna bang now?” 

There was that laugh again. “Yeah, if you wanna.” 

“Oh, I really want to.” 

“Great. Now get to it, would you?” 

And so Nicole did. 

 

It was odd at first, kissing Wynonna and running her fingers over her body. But eventually, Nicole sank into it. And god, was it _great_. Wynonna made these tiny noises in the back of her throat as they were kissing, and those were really doing it for Nicole. She pulled the tanktop off of Wynonna and dived to kiss down a side of her neck, stopping minutely to create a mark in the conjunction of her neck and shoulder. Wynonna stripped her off of a t-shirt, leaving scratch marks up her back in the process. Nicole moaned and surged back up to kiss Wynonna again, as if she was drowning and kissing her was the only way to breathe again.

Wynonna took control and it was hot. Really hot. Nicole let herself be pushed onto her back on the bed as Wynonna straddled her hips. She took a moment to rid herself of the black bra, which Nicole appreciated. Nicole herself wasn’t wearing a bra to begin with. The only articles of clothing in their way now were jeans. But first came more kissing. Nicole’s hands were grasping on Wynonna’s ass as she grinded her hips against Nicole’s. 

“Your pants,” Nicole managed to gasp. “Take them off.” 

 

Once they were fully naked, Nicole snaked her hand in between Wynonna’s legs, making her cry out. 

“Fuck,” she exhaled shakily. 

“That’s exactly what I’m attempting.” 

Wynonna groaned. “Smartass.” 

Nicole smiled and slipped inside of her. Many more cuss words left Wynonna’s mouth after that, breathed into Nicole’s skin as she nuzzled her face into her neck, kissed and sucked on it. 

When Nicole was done with her, Wynonna was soft and pliant. It was quite contrasting to her usual demeanor. Nicole liked it. Not as much as what Wynonna did with her tongue after gathering her strength, though. No, Nicole liked that much more. 

 

She woke up with a bit of a headache. Beside her there was a warm body, snoring lightly. She chuckled. And hissed immediately after, because it was too loud, damnit. Nicole began to get up very slowly. It took her quite a while to locate all of her clothes, discarted all over Wynonna’s room. Nicole stopped to look at her for a moment. She looked peaceful as she slept.

Once clothed, Nicole grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil she found on the table, scribbling down her number hastily. Below that, she added a quick note: in case you wanna bang again ;). She cringed at herself but left it at that. 

 

When she got back to her room, her roommate was already up. 

“Good morning,” she greeted him cheerfully.

“You’ve had sex,” said he in lieu of a greeting.

“Shut up, Dolls.”

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this, leaves for another 6 months*


End file.
